Plans were made for the fabrication of several more Q-band oscillators. The parts and materials, including the "hard to obtain" piezoelectric discs, were specified, ordered, and received. Five Q-band oscillators were fabricated and tuned. The initial power and phase noise results were slightly better than for previous units. Final testing and hardening of the oscillators is in progress.